


[翔润]The Private Secret

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 又是一篇现实向PWP……其实我写PWP的话基本都是现实向呢。2016.11.08←怎么会和上一篇是同一天建立的文档，我有这么高产吗（惊
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	[翔润]The Private Secret

樱井很久之前就发现了一个关于松本的秘密。  
其实大概也不能称之为秘密吧。  
松本的胸部似乎特别敏感。  
会察觉到这件事并不代表樱井心术不正，他只是……比较善于观察，而松本又表现的有些明显而已。  
这其实要从挺早时候说起。  
当初他们还挺颓废，连更衣室都只有小小一间，所有人挤在一起手臂都有些伸展不开，免不了谁碰着谁。  
二十出头的几个小青年，磕碰次数多了，就会发展成一场挠来打去的哄闹。  
因为二宫的关系，大野总爱护着屁股，相叶无所畏惧，坦荡地袭击靠近他的一切生物，樱井和二宫也不怎么在乎，最多挡一挡关键部位，只有松本，还要遮胸。  
人只有两只手，上下一护也就没有攻击的余地了，他怕痒又怕人碰他背后，到最后常常被二宫与相叶挤到墙角无法招架，却还是不愿腾出一只手去反抗。  
大概他真的很不愿意别人碰他的前胸吧。  
樱井当时就有了这个猜测，但他并不会真的去实践验证，那种事情只有相叶才会去做，他可不想被松本用戒指敲额头。

又是一年花粉季，松本和往常一样早早预约好了医生前去打针。可惜预约的时间不太凑巧，正好是一个难得的两人共同的休息日。  
好在打针这事儿费时不用太久，一个上午就能解决，他们还拥有半天时间可以共度。  
松本起得极早，等到樱井醒来，身边的床铺早已变得冰凉了。  
醒来后樱井并没有立刻起床，而是侧躺过来看着枕头上落下的一根褐色短发出了神。他不由自主地想到几年前那档番组上的开场上松本说过的话，及后续发生的一些事情。  
那时他们尚未在一起。  
下了收录，大家显然都对松本关于花粉症副作用那惊世骇俗的开场相谈非常感兴趣。相叶惊恐地追问松本究竟是真的假的，他特别紧张，生怕这样难堪的副作用也发挥在自己的身上。  
松本一脸高深莫测，无论相叶如何追问都不愿将话说明白。  
相叶没了办法，只要暂时放弃。  
他转而跑来纠缠樱井：“翔酱，你说松润说的是不是真的。”  
“我哪里知道？”他看着立刻被羞愤的松本揍了头的相叶笑得无奈，却又无法控制自己去想松本开场时说的话。  
这事最终当然没有得出答案。不过好在那种奇特的副作用并没有出现在相叶的身上，他兴高采烈了好几天，甚至还送了松本一袋哺乳期女性专用防溢乳的乳贴。  
“这是我当初买给自己以备不时之需的，现在用不着了，给你吧。”  
他说得特别真诚。  
然后理所当然的被松本揍了一顿。  
樱井想到当时的场景忍不住又笑了起来，他难得贪恋起床铺，将头埋进晒得松软的被子里又挣扎了好一会儿，才有些不怎么情愿地把自己从床上拔了起来。  
可一个念头却深植进了脑海再无法忽视。  
那件事究竟是不是真的……呢？

松本回到家时樱井正坐在沙发上看报纸，见他来了，便折起报纸凑了上来。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“挺好的，”他抽了抽鼻子，“今年的症状似乎比往年要轻上一些。”  
“大概是健身的功劳，”樱井走到松本的背后，隔着还没脱下的外套就将他搂进了怀里，“你的身体比过去好了不少。”  
松本拍了拍腰间的手示意樱井把他松开。  
樱井没理他，反而将他转过来，面对面蹭上了鼻尖。  
“很着急？”松本温热的呼吸带着笑意打在他的脸上。  
“很想你。”说完，嘴唇便贴了上去。

最近彼此都挺繁忙，两单独相处的时间都很少，不用说再进行一些更为亲密的事情。前一次性事似乎还是上个月的事情，稍长的间隔使开拓工作变得有些艰难与漫长。  
松本在樱井伸入第一根手指时僵了一僵，他抓紧了樱井结实的小臂，喘出了一声颤抖着的鼻音。  
樱井安抚式的吻上他的腰腹，空闲的那只手在他的前胸不停地抚弄挑逗。指尖略过早已挺起变硬的肉粒时，先前那件植入脑海的事情再一次冒了头，他不自觉地加大了手上的力度，然后感觉到身下的躯体紧绷地更加厉害。  
樱井早年的那个猜测是正确的，在长久的交往中他早已验证了这一点。  
近几年来松本开始注意健身，慢慢练出了一副挺不错的身材。不再像过去那样瘦瘦薄薄的一层，脱了衣服肋骨都根根分明，稍微用些力气就害怕他会从中间被折断。现在的松本骨肉匀停，身体线条流畅又优美。以前一位游泳运动员曾在他们的番组上说过，他们每个人都有练成倒三角身材的潜力，现在的松本也确实练出了一副相当优秀恰到好处的漂亮身材。  
樱井喜欢这副身体，过去喜欢，现在也喜欢。  
他逗弄着身下的乳头，将肉粒折腾得鲜红，连没被照顾到的一边也挺得高高。松本在他的开发下已经可以吞入三根手指，体液与润滑剂将下身弄的水色淋漓的，进出之间暧昧的声响不断。  
“你、嗯、你不是很急？”松本被作弄得难耐，伸手握住了他的性器摩挲。可惜调笑的话还没说完，就被樱井的动作再次顶出了一声呻吟。

当樱井终于舍得将自己的性器慢慢塞进松本身体的时候，他们彼此都叹出一声满足的喘息。许久没有结合的两副身体配合无间，不消片刻便全部接纳了彻底。  
樱井并没有立刻开始动作，他只是压在松本身上不住地亲吻他早已遍布红印的身体。吻痕顺着锁骨遍布前胸，力度不大，大概明天就能褪去，可现在看起来还是有些淫靡。  
下身被撑开却没有后续动作的滋味实在是不好受，松本扭了扭被樱井箍住的腰，刻意收紧了后穴：“你动一动。”  
“我想问你个问题。”  
“这种时候？”  
樱井看见他泛红的耳垂笑了一笑，挺起腰开始缓慢地进出。这样的节奏和力道有些折磨人，隔靴搔痒似的不让人快活。  
松本在枕头上难耐地扭头，愤愤地抓紧了樱井的肩膀：“你，你快问。”  
“先前你说过的，打了针之后的后遗症，究竟是不是真的。”  
他说这话的时候嘴里甚至还含着松本的乳头，舌头和嘴唇一些多余的动作似的话语里的水声格外明显。  
松本愣了两秒才听懂了他究竟在说些什么，他的脸腾地爆红起来。樱井看着有些吃惊，原来在这种时候，他的脸还能更加红上一些。  
他张嘴嘴没有能够回答出什么，等到回过神来时已经被樱井突然加速的动作顶地左右摇晃，喘息不止。  
“你、嗯、你……怎么——”  
“是不是真的？”  
看着松本皱着眉毛羞愤无措的样子，樱井身体里的恶劣的成分被完全激发了出来。他用近乎夸张的动作按上了松本的前胸，手指捏着挺立的乳头揉捏挑逗。下身抽插的幅度加大，每一下都在敏感处好一顿磨蹭才抽出再急速地重新顶上。  
他的舌头舔上松本嫣红的耳廓，湿暖的水汽携着暧昧的词句冲入耳廓。  
“是不是真的？”  
松本眼睑红成一片，他费尽全力想要露出个凶狠的表情去震慑樱井，可最终也只是皱出了一张楚楚可怜的脸。他的嘴唇被他咬到边缘泛白，双手紧紧抓住枕头的边角。但即使是这样，也无法抵抗从身体各处传来的情欲与快感。  
前胸传来啧啧的声响，肠壁被用力的捣弄顶得充血，对方布满汗水的肩颈在眼前一晃一晃的颠簸，视觉听觉触觉无比不被刺激。松本终于按难不住，他闭上眼睛落下几滴眼泪，自暴自弃似的大声喘息起来。  
见他实在不愿回答，樱井倒也不再逼问，他只是吻上松本的眼皮，下身用了力气不住蹭过最敏感的部位。  
肉体拍打的声音连绵不断，和着时不时传来的黏腻又隐秘的动静。怀中的身体不自觉地抽紧微微痉挛，裹挟着他性器的肠壁滚烫又柔软。樱井看着松本皱着眉毛半张着嘴的满足神情低喘了一声——他极爱松本那副高潮时既忍耐又爽快的模样。  
樱井俯下身，将已经开始颤抖的性器进得更深，感受着怀里人哭泣一般的低声尖叫，将精液全部射进了他的身体。

事后，松本趴在床上不愿理睬樱井。这次有些过火，他的乳头肿了，还微微有些破皮。  
樱井自知理亏，默默收拾掉床上的狼藉。他打开排风扇放走房间内不太好闻的味道，在嗡嗡的轰鸣声中好像隐约听见了什么。  
他回过头：“你说什么？”  
松本脸色有些微妙：“我什么也没说。”  
樱井不依不饶，趴回松本身边就要耍赖：“再说一遍吧。”  
“……不说。”  
“诶——怎么这样——”  
樱井到今天也不知道松本那日说的后遗症究竟是真是假，但他还有许多个春季可以亲自验证实践，想必总有一天会让他得知真相。


End file.
